External Relations With Franceniichan
by FreaksAreBeautiful
Summary: A story I translated from Spanish. More details & original summary inside. PLEASE READ!


_**Jazmine Simmons's notes: I did NOT write this! I repeat I did NOT write this everything in bold I did write however... The awesome person that goes by Ramii-chan did write this though. In case you haven't noticed everything in normal text shall be a somewhat accurate translation of Ramii-chan's story**_

_**I originally saw this in Spanish and I just had to translate it because I loved it that much. All credit should go to Ramii-chan. **_

Hetalia does not belong to me (I have said this so many times to me that I am losing the hope to come to power and have it all belong to me) and I do this without aims of profit. They hope likes.

xXxXxXx

Chile felt a chill and cursed by thousandth time that day. He did not like that French, did not like him for anything, its exaggerated gestures, the scent to expensive perfume that tapeworm, the form in which he mainly watched… the form in which he watched, towards which the skin bristled to him, was disturbing. In addition, it had the undeniable sensation to be being observed.

Fucking outer relations, damn presidents with their damn treaties; of course they do not have to support to a pervert who is constantly glancing at his ass. He watched him briefly with the worse face that he could make, the only thing that he wanted was to be freed and go home. Protocol prevented it, to make specific the treaty that to make France happy, although surely everything had its limits.

"What is the food like around here?" asks France with a smile.

"The Chilean cuisine is one of the best ones of continent," said Manuel with pride, "Just as our 'wines'" single thing said that last to bother to the little bastard, wise that enchanted the wine to him and it stood out by the production of these, but Chile him towards the hard competition, and he had won title the last years.

Francis laughed without pretending anger some-we will have to verify that, to tell the truth I am hungry, So that we are not going to eat?

"Good, this way it to a good restaurant…"

"Can we not eat to that celebrates hotel?" interrupted the blonde, "what was it is called… Sheraton?"

"Why if this restaurant it is far better?"

"Mon cheri…" France approached him until whispering to him to the ear, while Manuel remained paralyzed horror-because the wine is enjoyed better after an enthusiastic one bit the lobe to night-him, obtaining with which Manuel left his stupor and it separated it with a blow.

"Don't come at me with fucking nonsense son of bitch!" A reddened Chilean shouted with indignation "I am manly, you do not believe that by that treaty you can be take attributions and… and… you know what else? Go to hell! I am not up for this, to hell with our bosses, international relations and all the alike!"

Chile commenced to walk, filled with fury; completely enraged. And on top of France he had that cowboy(1) that fondled over him. He has had enough. Why is everyone trying to get him in bed?

-"Chile, France nii-chan was only playing," the French called, coming up from behind, "Come on, we were getting along very well"

"Go fuck yourself"

"the treaty is good for us both, think about your country" Chile stopped his steps and it again cursed that day, turned slowly and took care of France with a look of such malice, if looks could kill… "we can go to eat to that place you want" proposed alleviated France, had convinced it.

"Let's go." A murmur of bad flees the Chilean afterward.

Although acceptance to go to eat, nonexempt its face of annoyance during all the food, France on the other hand continued smiling, speaking as if nothing had happened, even admitted that the food was very good, nevertheless of the wine did not say anything.

"Oh… What is this of bajativos?" he asks peculiar seeing the word.

"It is liquor that you drink after the meal" responded the darker person dryly.

"Hm… so… What you recommend for me?"

Chile thought for a moment leave of side its bad face and requested two pinches of flavor, that brought to him almost immediately in two glasses with sugar on the edges. France wasn't going to hesitate to try it.

"Very good," He approved, "this is not perhaps the drink of Peru…?" Right away, France regretted saying that, since the glance that Manuel send then to him was really horrifying, "Or is… was that … haha… obviously is a lie… How could it be of Peru? Hehe, this very good" He proceeded to take another sip, definitively things were not going well, thus never could he make love to the Chilean, but if there was a way, France-nii chan would surely find it.

Manuel drank his drink all at once and the French saw his opportunity, had listened to it a pair of times, the almost abnormal taste of the Chilean by the alcohol.

"Let's go," Chile said that the only thing that he wanted was to be free.

"So soon? But there is still so much to try. What you say about this cream of manzanilla?"

"I'll give a basket full of liquor if you leave… right now.."

"But… What you say to me to prove this delicious… casserole of turkey?" That did not sound very appetizing…but being France, anything for love.

"we finished barbeque made for six," Chile was surprised, "Were you even hungry?"

"no…"

"then let's go" Chile took his jacket from the endorsement of the chair, with the clear intention to get away.

France resigned sigh, was about to itself to raise when it saw a young man with two glasses decorated with lemon wedges on the tray, it was dark illuminated with little bubbles.

"What is that?"

"piscolas," Manuel doubt briefly and his determination to get away was even stronger than before having the odd feeling that things could get even worse.

"Why don't we have some before we go?" the blonde proposed and the Chilean's determination to leave was greater now than ever, because what he had feared has already happened.

"fine," Upon hearing France's curiosity Chile wanted to bang his head against the table, Why couldn't he be a fan of mate(2) like Uruguay? Or like the idiot that was Martin? No, he had to like it, and he knew it; he was positive that the blonde fag would appreciate it. "But just one and no more" Manuel said afterwards. How many times had he said the phrase: just one and no more?

Not even five minutes passed and they each received their respective glasses.

"A toast to an excellent treaty," announced France lifting his drink and hitting it softly with Chile's. "And for an opportunity for our external relationship to grow in the future"

"hm," Was the only comment of the American, the end of France's toast was much to his displeasure and he hated the way the last part of the toast was phrased. Why the hell was it that he didn't make a break for it when he had the chance?

He was taking the glass to his lips and the drak liquid was about to dampen Chile's lips when he heard a voice, which unfortunately, he recognized.

"Manu!(3)" Chile was almost demolished from the chair by a suffocating hug.

"Let go of me you little shit!" Chile ordered pushing Argentina.

"You haven't seen me in so long and this is how you treat me?" Martin whined "You're impossible one; I'm the one that has to come up and visit"

"I already said to you that I don't like the hugs."

" Because only fags do that" Manuel having already gotten upset.

"You're too afraid of your sexuality, I believe that it is because-"

"You better not finish that sentence!" A reddened Manuel shouted.

"You know it's like that."

"Shut up you"

France listened with all the patience that could soon run out. In addition, who was that blonde? He appeared to be mildly familiar… he didn't recall ever seeing him in his bed… well then he wasn't that important, anyway, he was getting in the way of his plans with Chile.

"Excuse me," France said interrupting the argument, "But we were in the middle of something."

Martin went white and glanced at the Frenchman with evident hatred.

"Why are you going out with this jackass?"

"For political matters and nothing else," Manuel explained, and he was not able to detect France's level of anger rising.

"And what if he is going out with me!"

"You can't go out with my Manu."

"What do you mean your Manu!"Annoying the Chilean, but continued being completely ignored.

"And why not? We're already out, and we spent ALL afternoon and now we're going to go over that treaty," France stated attracting Manuel towards its body with a possessive hug.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You will not deflower Manuel!"Argentina the pulled the arm of Manuel trying to get him away from France.

"He's a virgin?"asked a surprised European and his smiled his most perverted smile.

"Of course he is! And when you let go he will be mine…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted the Chilean, all the restaurant turned to them watching but that didn't matter to him, he was red with enragement and "Either of you let go of me right now or I'll send both of you to hell" never they had seen the Chilean this upset. With all the dignity that could muster Manuel adjusted his jacket and with one last death glare and left the premises, followed by his two pursuers.

"Fucking pieces of shit, never again I am going to be able to return to that place, and I adored they way they made it too, but above all I couldn't have my drink" Chile fumed, followed very closely by the other two.

"If you want we can go to my house to drink something, "proposed Martin with a hushed voice.

And, for the first time in history, Chile one refused to a free invitation, and Argentina realized that the subject was serious.

"Where are you going Mon cheri?" asked Francis, who apparently did not realize gravity of the subject. "And what about the treaty?"

"You know what?" Chile occurred to return, giving him the face to European- You can take your treaty y metelo por la raja" (4)

"What?" asked France.

"Don't ask…" Martin suggested. They saw as the Chilean took a step and he was lost in the middle of the dark of the night "Don't worry. Tomorrow will surely go in a better direction"

"but what do I do in the meantime?"

"how about I invite you for some mate?"

"I am obliged by your offer… Argentina"

"Mon cheri Argentina" France let go of Chile's hand attempting to be innocent. He asked, "Is it true that Argentines are lovers comparable to Italians?"(5)

And thus France having made a treaty with Chile, well, almost, coming to know Argentina; first by abandoning him in though and later by a punch to the eye that will cause France to not go out in public for several days. The only thing that that France-nii chan was truly knew was the Angleterre (6) was the most adorable of all the other nations...

XXxXxXxXx

Hm… I hope you liked it, and Mi-chan if you I'm sorry I didn't give it a different ending, but Manu just wasn't in the mood ^^U

Reviews?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DONE! At 4:05 AM eastern standard time (USA) I am finished! **

**In case you were confused- Martin=Argentina Manuel/Manu=Chile**

**A reference to Argentina… that's right America wasn't the only cowboy! The original word was "gaucho" in case you're interested. **

**A bitter, refreshing drink in which many Latin American nations drink. There are disputes as to who first had it.**

**A nickname for Manuel. The funny thing is that it's only really used for the female version of the name. (Manuela) XDD**

**Shove it up your ass. I thought it would fit in better if I didn't translate that~**

**Random? Not really since the late '40s Argentines became heavily influenced by Italian immigrants. **

**Well hope you liked the story, it's the first (and considering all the work it took, it could be the last) I've translated. Review? **


End file.
